This invention relates to aerosol dispenser cases in general and in particular to cases which permit actuation of an aerosol dispenser which is disposed within the case.
An increasing number of personal products are available to the consumer which are packaged within small aerosol containers and which are dispensed by means of actuating the aerosol container. Examples of such products include: perfume; cologne; breath freshener; insect repellents; hair spray and personal defense products such as orthochlorobensolmalononitrile (commonly known as tear gas).
A problem arises in the area of personal defense products wherein it is desirable to provide a case or container which will permit the consumer to carry such aerosol dispensers in an inconspicuous manner and yet will permit actuation of an aerosol dispenser with a minimal amount of notice. At least one such case is currently available to the consumer and is described as a "holster." This known case permits the unobtrusive possession of a personal defense aerosol product; however, the case may require that the aerosol dispenser be removed from the holster to be safely utilized. Given the small amount of advance notice frequently available to the consumer prior to the need for the utilization of such a personal defense product, such a case may preclude the rapid and safe operation of the aerosol dispenser.